Night's Advance
by NightEclipse
Summary: Hiei’s powers over the dragon are strong but what happens when someone has stronger powers than he does? And power over shadows? Is this person going to do good or evil. Hiei must find out. Opening himself to a new world.
1. Practicing for real

_**Night's Advance **_

**By Night Eclipse**

**I do not own anything of Yu Yu Hakusho. My own characters are my own. I claim them. **

Summary: Hiei's powers over the dragon are strong but what happens when someone has stronger powers than he does? And power over shadows? Is this person going to do good or evil Hiei must find out.

**Chapter 1 Practicing for real**

Hiei stood on the hill side looking at his arm the dragon was stirring in him again. What did it want from him? It was going to try and kill him maybe. Or probably go back to his 1st master.

"I wonder who that master was?" He thought to himself. He knelt into the grass he felt exhausted but he wasn't going to let any of the gang know that he needed help. He looked numbly at the blood dripping down his leg and arm. The last attack on him nearly cost him dearly if his dragon hadn't gotten loose.

His black leather was torn in two places and the cuts were deep.

Turning towards the rising sun felt the need to go to Makia but knew that as soon as he stepped in Makia with this wound many thousands of demons would be attacked to his blood.

Then he thought of Yukina his sweet little twin sister, was he ever going to tell her that he was her brother. No. She deserved a better brother, I mean he was a murdering demon, who cared for no life. But hers. Sighing he went and gathered up his tossed aside cape and putting it on went towards Genkia's he knew that it was better to submit to Genkia's probing of his wound then to the questions of Kurama. Kurama lately was having the difficultly of deciding whether he wanted Youko to stay.

Heading through the tree tops thought of the many things he could do, but going along felt the wear of battling low-life demons on his system. Almost to the house when the branch under his feet broke, plummeting him to the ground. He groaned as he landed on his right arm. Laying there panting, his arm felt like it was burning up from the pain. Gritting his teeth tried to sit up only to be greeted by the fiery sensation running up his back. Collapsing against the ground again found a black something was grabbing hold of him quite quickly, before falling asleep he mumbled, "Yukina."

She jerked her head up, had someone called her? Going inside found Genkia. "Genkia, did you call me?"

"No, dear I didn't…Perhaps someone outside did you know how that gang likes to sneak up on us, go look in the woods perhaps you will find them in their own games those dunces." she said turning back to her video games.

"Alright, thank you Genkia." Yukina said turning to go into the woods, "Besides I think that a nice walk in the woods would do me good, I haven't been out there for weeks." She cheerfully went walking out. Listening to the birds and the wind whispering through the leaves, felt drawn to something out in the woods she didn't know what it was though.

That was when the birds suddenly took flight, looking to her left to what disturbed the birds saw a figure on the ground all in black. Then she heard steps coming towards her and she jumped, turning saw a demon, its hair in a high pony tail and a strange hat on it's head, it's wings , it had wings! She thought. Well the wings were leather like a bat's and boy was this guy tall!

"Hello there maid, perhaps you could tell me where I am. I seem to have gotten lost on my way to Lord Raasin's."

"Oh you are not in Makia, sir you are in human realm."

"Well I have made a big detour and do you happen to know how I could get a portal back to Makia?" He asked so politely.

"there is genkia, she could make you a portal to go through but you would have to ask her yourself." Then turning to the black figure that had fallen out of a tree nearby knelt and pushed away the cape and gasped, "Hiei!"

"Who is this?" the guy asked kneeling also.

"This is a close friend of mine and it seems he was coming to my home to get healed, he is hurt badly. But I can't get him to the house." Yukina said worried for Hiei's sake.

"I will carry him for you." He stated. Carefully picking up Hiei and said, "Lead the way, oh and by the way I forgot my manners, my name is Kurone. Yours?"

"My name is Yukina."

"How pretty, that is a lovely name."

Yukina blushed, this gentleman demon was very polite.

Night Esclipse: I think that is for all what I have to do, if you have any ideas of what should happen next tell me. It would be nice to hear other thoughts but nothing bad alright. Oh okay nothing too bad. this story for this week now onto the next one!


	2. Healing Rain

_**Night's Advance **_

**By Night Eclipse**

**I do not own anything of Yu Yu Hakusho. My own characters are my own. I claim them. **

Summary: Hiei's powers over the dragon are strong but what happens when someone has stronger powers than he does? And power over shadows? Is this person going to do good or evil Hiei must find out.

**Chapter 2 Healing Rain**

Kurone looked down at this young man that he was carrying, his clothes hung on him like he didn't eat properly. Poking it a little found ribs showing and then noticed a tattoo on his arm, looking closer saw what it was and sighed shaking his head.

Yukina cheerfully was talking about how he cared for each of her friends and how Hiei meant something special to her.

Kurone thought, "Hiei, who ever you are you mean a lot to this girl. She thinks so highly of you."

Not expecting a reply from himself heard an unfamiliar voice in his head.

"Who are you?"

"Um, well, I could ask the same of you. Whoever you are. And what are you doing in my head anyways?" Kurone asked confused.

"I am the person you are carrying. Now answer me, who are you?" Hiei demanded through the mind.

"I am Kurone, I travel on my way to Raasin's, though it seems by some mistake I ended up in Human world….Don't ask me how." Kurone shrugged looking down at the now conscious Hiei.

Hiei growled he didn't like being carried, even though it felt good not having to work hard.

"We are almost there Mr. Kurone. We just have to go up these steps and we are there." Yukina said smiling, as she started up the monstrous amount of stairs.

"Damn stairs, Bloody well I should have known that my luck wouldn't hold out." Kurone muttered under his breath.

Hiei gave him a look, a glare to be precise he didn't like bad language used around HIS sister , Kurone smiled, "Well I never would notice it normally but you and that maid look alike. Would you happen to be related?"

He got a glare and then Hiei tried to get away from Kurone. So he wouldn't have to deal with this.

"Oh no you don't, I promised the little lady to bring you all the way to this Genkia's place to be healed and I am going to, so don't you dare try and get away." He said tightening his grip. Upon tightening his grip it pushed against his sore and bruised ribs causing him to gasp and see stars. Kurone loosened knowing he had hurt Hiei. He continued up the "bloody" stairs and finally reached the top.

Hiei was stiff and cold, his strange moods were acting up again, he was freezing and he couldn't warm himself up, the only other heat around was the person carrying him right then. He relaxed just a bit.

Yukina turned smiling, "Sir follow me and I will show you where to lay him down, then Genkia will talk with you." She said slipping off her shoes and then gracefully moving down the hallway towards the far side. Kurone followed uncomfortable in the house, it felt like it was out to get him. There were too mush light and too little shadows, it made him uncomfortable, at least in the forest there were always shadows.

Entering the room the doorframe brushed his right wing and he winced. Thinking, "That will reopen that."

Hiei gave Kurone a look but said nothing, it was silent except for the falling rain that had started up.

Hiei sat still as Yukina carefully helped him take his shirt off revealing many lacerations and cuts all over his chest, he winced as her cold hand touched his cool chest.

Then he felt relaxed, looking saw that she had healed him. He felt tired, his attacks earlier had made him weary. He slowly fell asleep not knowing that his head was in Yukina's lap and she had a teardrop that was still moist in her hand as his eyes closed.

"Ah so you are Kurone, come demon with me." Genkia demanded as Kurone sat in amazement at the solidified tear. He rose mechanically and went with her. Sitting cross legged in her living room she brought out tea and said, "So you want to get back to Makia, that is an easy thing but I must know if you have done something perhaps that ended you up here in Ningekia (Spelled wrong I believe) otherwise I would be helping a criminal."

"You are right to question me, but you must trust me in that I do not want to reveal why I came here and wish to return. I have done nothing in the effect of killing innocent lives or that kind of thing it's just I can not reveal that which I hide." He said looking down at the carpet.

"I see."She said pouring the tea. "Well then you wouldn't mind waiting for my decision."

"Not at all." He said rising. Going outside stood in the rain getting soaked. Genkia watched as he let the rain soak him to the skin, almost as if the rain was cleansing him of something and giving him peace. He had a smile of an innocent being on his face, as if he could never do anything horrible in his life.

Nighteclipse: I thought this chapter was a success, you see it was inspired infact by a story that I read from another author's stories. I think that her stories are great. I dedicate this chapter to Youkiyra Solar. She gave me the idea after reading one of her stories. Thanks so much Youkiyra Solar!


	3. Rescue Me!

_**Night's Advance **_

**By Night Eclipse**

**Nighteclipse: I have revised this because I accidentally copied part of another author's work onto my off internet page while I was working so here is this story fixed again. **

**I do not own anything of Yu Yu Hakusho. My own characters are my own. I claim them. **

Summary: Hiei's powers over the dragon are strong but what happens when someone has stronger powers than he does? And power over shadows? Is this person going to do good or evil Hiei must find out.

**Chapter 3 Rescue me!**

Standing in the middle of a battle field, moments ticked by, time stood still. There he was facing an unknown power, in it was the strength of 2,000 dragons, whoever it was spoke, "You can choose your own destiny. If you let the dragons then they will destroy you."

He would stand there in silence and suddenly his dragons all 100 of them would come out and saying together, "Ours, ours, ours," over and over again they said it till his head ached, they were crowding in on him. Closer and closer, till one stretched out a claw foot and pinned him to the ground where he slowly lost oxygen.

It said to him, "we shall kill you, then we shall be free, we shall destroy all that is dear to you." As his sight started to fail he saw dragons turning to go after a young girl who was fleeing in fear screaming, "Hiei save me!" He could do nothing. Life slowly seeped out of him, destroying his living mind. All was silent and he heard the voice again.

"You choose. If you do the same as you live then you shall not be great and all you love will be gone. Listen to my wisdom and follow it. Find the fighter of death…" The rest became muddled as he tried to listen and hear what this person was saying.

Then the dragons were there again, leaning close and one opened it's mouth and….He sat bolt upright. Cold sweat dripping down his back and face.

He was not in a battlefield he was in a room with Yukina nearby a smile on her face.She turned having heard him gasp.

"Are you alright Hiei? Your wounds are not bothering you are they?" She said coming over. Before he even said a thing she was checking her wrappings and pushing ever so softly. Then looked up with her blue eyes into his crimson eyes and smiled.

He looked down, he couldn't flee to a tree now, he was too drained to do that.

"I am fine and no they aren't bothering me." He said softly.

Taking his hand she said, "Come I will help you to the kitchen, genkia is making breakfast and you must meet Kurone. He carried you here for me and he was such a gentleman…" she talked on as she slid an arm under her alarmed brother's shoulder and helped him stand. He found that without her he was helpless. He hated being helpless, the last time he was helpless was when …

_He was strapped to a table, demons moved about him, his own thieving tribe. The tribe that saved him from the river. They were frightened of him now. So they were going to do something to constrain him from causing them harm. He didn't want it to happen but they were going to do it. _

_He felt them forcefully taking his shirt off, he struggled all he wanted was to be left alone. Here they were thinking he would kill them. _

_He struggled harder as he saw the sharp metal tool being carried by one of the demons coming towards him. He could not feel that his wrists , ankles and waist were bleeding from the strain against it, they came closer. Then the demon leaned over, Hiei's eyes got huge as he realized exactly what they were going to do._

_They were going to mark his skin to show all the world that he was dangerous. He screamed, struggling intensified, one of his feet came loose and knuckled a demon in the face, Hiei used this to his advantage, kicking and punching with his foot. Suddenly he was punched in his face just at the cheekbone, it stunned him. Enough time to become restrained again. _

_The moment came. Hiei's eyes went unnaturally wide as he screamed in agony from the pain they had just caused him. Time went by an hour and they finished. Hiei was exhausted from the struggling and from the pain of what they had done. _

He was pulled out of his memories by feeling a gentle kiss on his cheek. Blinking found that Yukina was smiling, she had given him a kiss. They had just arrived in the kitchen, Kurone was sitting in a chair having a cup of tea. Genkia was working over the stove, making a very good smiling breakfast. Yukina helped him to a nearby chair. Then sat down herself.

"Hiei, this is Kurone. He is the kind gentleman who helped me get you here. Kurone this is Hiei."

Kurone nodded, "I see you are feeling better. Yesterday I could tell you had barely enough energy to even stay awake very long. I am wondering what could you have done to loose that much energy?"

"Hn…That is my own busness." He said not feeling like talking.

Yukina smiled and said, "You what how about the three of us go for a walk after breakfast, I am sure Hiei needs to and Kurone would you mind?"

"Not at all, I could not ever refuse a beautiful lady like yourself the pleasure." He said with a real smile towards her.

Hiei Glared he didn't like the way Kurone looked at his sister. Yukina meanwhile was blushing, she had now been in human realm enough to realize many things such like compliments like this one.

Genkia came walking over. "Well eat up, we have a long day ahead of us. After all a walk in the forest to the portal, we must have food in our stomachs."

Kurone beamed, "So You believe that I can be trusted!" He said helping pass plates around and then starting to dish up and eat.

"Yes. You see they are my own reasons but I see no reason why you would do any of the bad things I can think of so stop being so sentimental and eat!" Genkia ordered sitting down to eat herself.

Nighteclipse: Well how do you like it. I think I am on a roll. When I started this story I had no plot by which to do this story. But I think that by reading more of the other fanfics out there I have inspiration by which I can write this story. Hope you enjoyed. All fixed I hope. I will update soon like within the next week or so.


	4. The mistake

**Chapter 4 The Mistake**

Genkia formed the portal with no trouble at all. It was there throbbing in the air, ready for the reciever to enter and leave human world.

Kurone turned to the others nodded bowing. As he stepped into the portal felt that it was giving off a suction like power, turning tried to warn the others about the danger of it.

Though he was pulled through before he could say anything. He watched as Genkia suddenly lost her footing and Yukina trying to help her up tripped also. Hiei in an effort to grab yukina was sucked in also, before long all of them were in the Makia. Kurone landed effortlessly onto the ground just in time to catch Yukina who was falling. Hiei and Genkia like himself had easily landed.

"Now why in tarnation did that happen?" Genkia said roughly.

Kurone shook his head, "I don't know, it seemed as if someone was trying to interfer."

Genkia turned and tried to reopen the portal to go back through. Try as she might it wouldn't open. Frustrated turned to Kurone, "You know other portal opener don't you?"

Kurone nodded, "He is the lord that I am going to, I suppose…you all should come with me so that you will have safety from his men and an opportunity to speak directly to him."

Hiei just stood there silently. He didn't like having his sister in Makia, he wanted her protected and safe. He would have to go along to make sure this bat wouldn't let her get hurt.

Genkia turned, "well young man, lead the way." She motioned with her arm to get moving. Grabbing Yukina's hand followed after Kurone. Hiei trailing behind.

_Hiei_

Hiei looked around he heard someone call his name.

_Master Hiei_

Hiei froze in his steps. He knew that voice. Looking down at his arm felt the throbbing of the black dragon tattoo.

"What do you want dragon?" he asked mentally.

_Either you must master me or I will master you. _

"I said what do you want?"

_The call of my previous master is strong, but you know if I leave you will be as weak as a little babe. For I will take your strength with me. _

"You want me to fight you?"

_Try to…I will give you until you see this Lord's castle. If not before then, I will leave with your strength and power. _

Silence filled his mind. What was he going to do? His dreams of late kept recurring over and over that same phrase "You choose. If you do the same as you live then you shall not be great and all you love will be gone. Listen to my wisdom and follow it. Find the fighter of death…." It haunted him.

The fighter of death. What was his dream trying to tell him. He shook his head seeing that the three others had gotten further ahead.

The day passed by with nothing out of the unusual. Yukina and Kurone were cheerfully chatting. They seemed to get along well.

Genkia just followed quietly putting in a word or two when she deemed. Hiei silently followed like a ghost. Silent almost unseen.

As evening fell Kurone motioned them to a cave in the hillside.

"This is a good place to rest, besides I smell wet on the air, it will rain tonight." Gathering wood he brought it into the cave and started a fire. Gathering pine branches and other softer woods and leaves made beds for everyone. Yukina tired from the long day went to sleep immediately. Genkia stayed by the fireplace and cooked the rabbits Kurone had caught shortly after arriving at the cave.

Walking to the entrance Kurone sensed death. Turning to the others said, "I will be right back. I need to go do something." Disappearing through the trees followed what he smelled.

Hiei watched suspiciously he too smelled the death farther away and was wondering why he would go towards death when normal demons in makia would leave with the death being so prominent. For the reaper of death would be there soon to claim all that was there.

"his life." Hiei said to himself. Settling down at the entrance to guard his sister.

"Hiei." Genkia said settling beside him, "What do you think of Kurone?"

He shrugged his shoulders.

"I sense an aura of death about his shoulders. I have never sensed that on anyone but the dead. Be careful. I am watching him but you should also. Yukina is oblivious to this, so we must be extra careful. In human world I did not sense it but here it is very slight."

Hiei nodded, he would make sure his guard was up extra high against his dreams, the dragon, the demons of Makia and this new foe, Kurone.

Night Eclipse: Okay, I finally got back on and typed. College is way too easy but flying all over the world for my work is way too hard. I am right now in Singapore where I have the day off. For the first time in ages and decided to see what was up with my story. Not going very fast is it? Only four chapters. Well, I will just have to try harder.


End file.
